


Reasons Why Mikey Way Is a Unicorn

by StillSinging



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bandom - Freeform, Cutesy, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Stress Relief, Unicorns, based on tweets, mikey way taking a shower, that time Mikey ate shampoo, that time Mikey stuck a fork in the toaster, that time Mikey took a space heater in the shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2156262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StillSinging/pseuds/StillSinging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a random oneshot about Mikey Way and his girlfriend Kristin, inspired by their tweets and cute as hell.  If you read any really sad fics maybe possibly this will make you kind of smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reasons Why Mikey Way Is a Unicorn

**Author's Note:**

> I think him in his girlfriend are adorable and there isn't enough shipping between them even though my main OTP is frerard. Comment/Rate/Have a Cookie <33

“OH EM GEE MIKES!!!” Kristin squealed, doubling over against their front door; too busy laughing to take in his poker face.  
“Kristin, I need to unlock the house.” He stated trying to conceal his whining behind his years of poker face practice, although with her he would usually let it go because she’s Kristin, but now he wasn’t quite sharing her amusement.  
“Why?! You afraid the squirrel followed us,” she gasped between laughs, her smile huge and overjoyed, and he would’ve taken a moment to stare in awe of her, that such a pretty girl was his, but he just looked at his feet and closed his eyes. He loved her, but she has to let this go.  
“Let it go, it’s not that funny,” okay…he was whining again, she regained control over her laughter, but she was still grinning ear to ear when she moved out of the way so he could unlock the door. He missed the keyhole, and resumed having difficulties. Kristin watched him keenly, hugging him from behind so he couldn’t see her finding this funny.  
“Kristin. I can practically feel you grinning,” Mikey fumbled some more with the keys as she tried to stifle her smile in his neck; she gave up and tilted her head up to whisper in his ear.  
“Still shook up, baby?” She could feel herself send shivers down his spine, but he didn’t answer her question, not that she expected him to.  
“It’s daaaark, Kristiiiiiin help meeee,” he finally stopped trying to stifle his inner exasperation with himself, and she smirked victoriously.  
“Lemme help you babe,” she giggled just a little, Mikey was pouting and slouched over and she took the keys that were hanging limply from his fingers. She unlocked it in half the time it took Mikey to struggle, and his pride was bruised just a little more.  
“Thaaaank youuuu,” he said glumly, and sulked into their house. Kristen bestowed them with light.  
“Darkness is for haunted houses,” she reminded him when he winced at the sudden change of brightness.  
“Oh,” he continued to drag himself to their bedroom. Kristen practically leaped in front of him before he could collapse on their bed.  
“Mikey NO!!!” She stopped him, and he looked at her, confused. “You’re covered in haunted house gunk,” She explained to him.  
“Oh.” His hair was a mess, stuck with cobwebs and leaves and dirt and he was a disaster. “I thought it would be fun…” he mumbled, Kristin wanted to brush his hair from her face and kiss him, but she also didn’t want to get gunk on herself, so instead she pursed her lips sympathetically.  
“Baby, abandoned haunted houses are fun. We had so much fun,” she grabbed his hands and swung them between their bodies. He looked up at her through his long and dusty lashes.  
“But the squirrel attacked me…” he mumbled.  
“Are you kidding? That was the best part!” She laughed briefly, and his pouty face gave way to his previous blank expression. “It only ran out at you, you scared it and fell right on your face!”  
“Into the cobwebs…and that stuffy old couch thing that smelled like old ladies…and there was a dead rat too” he added for her trying to express the horror he felt, she only giggled more.  
“Man, you squealed like a little girl!!! And the look on your face was utterly perfect! If only I had a picture…” she fell back on the bed in more laughter, and he groaned.  
“No, no pictures are necessary,” she rolled onto her side laughing even more. He sighed heavily, “fiiine, I’m gonna take a shower.” He turned his back just as she popped up, crossed legged, giggly, and irritating.  
“Alriight, remember no space heaters in the shower with you, honey,” she blew him a kiss, and he threw back his head.  
“I hate both you and Gee sooooo much!” He complained to the air and the woman behind him.  
“OH! Speaking of!!!” He heard her squeak.  
“No! Don’t tell him!!” He whirled around and pointed at her. Of course. More laughing.  
“Okaaaay, I love you sugarbear,” she giggled more, and he turned around to take a shower. She’s totally going to tell him.  
………………………  
Cobwebs are sticky. Cobwebs are gross. Mikey dislikes spiders, but the webs are worse. He twisted the shower handle until the water was as hot as he could stand it. If space heaters were waterproof he wouldn’t have the problem of making the shower warmer. Apparently, no one understands Mikey’s attempts at advancements or conveniences. Although, he still can’t explain what he was trying to accomplish by sticking a fork in a toaster, no wonder it baffles everyone, but he refuses to admit that he’s baffled by himself. And Gee loves to tell everyone about “Mikey and His Many Misadventures,” apparently it’s endearing. He himself finds it embarrassing, but it’s okay, he has his own fair share to hold over his big brother’s head.  
Suddenly, Mikey’s eyes were assaulted by head and shoulders shampoo. This is it. This is the end. He thought to himself as his eyes burned with all the rage of the Devil and his fiery hellfire of Hell. Mikey, came slowly to an acceptance with himself that he will never see Kristin’s beautiful smile again, or the way her hair falls beautifully in her face when she’s sleeping, he will never see her hair glimmer like the sun in the morning light, and he will never see his children. He will never see his brother send him picture updates of his hair, and he’ll never receive another monthly comic strip of “The Adventures of Mikey Way and His Unicorn” from his brother again. It’s all over. He took in a gasping breath only to ingest a soap bubble wave of Head & Shoulders itself. Despair, it never ends.  
Tears pulled themselves from his eyes and the burn subsided…he blinked like a newborn that just arrived. Oh…nevermind, he wasn’t blinded. He shrunk sheepishly to himself, and then came to realize the new flavor in his mouth. Hmm, tastes like mint. Suddenly, he had a brilliant idea.  
…………………..  
Kristin was cuddling under the covers, in her pajamas and looking at her phone, she glanced up to smile at her handsome man.  
“Hey handsome,” she greeted him, later he will find tweets from Gerard and her about him and haunted houses, though they didn’t say anything about squirrels…yet. Then tomorrow he’s complain about her and Gerard teaming up on him with social media, and then they’ll make waffles with some joking on the side and love each other.  
“So, do you think I could use Head & Shoulders as toothpaste?” He asked casually as he got under the covers with her, Kristin dropped her phone and sat straight up.  
“Omigod you didn’t!!!” She begged him, her eyes wide and jaw dropped. He then wrapped himself around her middle until they were both lying down facing each other.  
“…no…but it tastes like mint,” he answered thoughtfully, and she raised both her eyebrows at him as if to say: What—I’m not even going to ask.  
“You’re special Mikey,” She cuddled closer to his chest and kissed his jaw, “and you may not use it as toothpaste.”  
“Hey! Gee says I’m a unicorn!” But he cuddled close to her as well until their noses were just touching.  
“Well, you’re my unicorn,” she kissed the corner of his mouth, and when he smiled his soft genuine smile for her, something warm grew inside her chest.  
“I love you Kristin,” I smile the most when I’m with you. He didn’t add the last part, but maybe one day he will.  
“I love you too.” She whispered on his lips, and they kissed, closed mouthed and meaningful. As they fell asleep in each other’s arms, she made a mental note to add “tasting Head & Shoulders and saying it’s minty and something about toothpaste” to the notebook she keeps under their bed that both her and Gee contribute to; Mikey has no idea that he has a notebook titled “Reasons Why Mikey Way Is a Unicorn” dedicated all to him.

The End.


End file.
